


A Choice

by sohardtopickaname



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, But he deserves it, F/M, Jaime really really suffers in this one, Not A Fix-It, canon AU after 08x04, do not read if you need closure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohardtopickaname/pseuds/sohardtopickaname
Summary: Tyrion comes to help Jaime escape, but the price for this chance is high. Jaime has to make the most difficult choice in his life.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	A Choice

\- You came, - Jaime said quietly.  
\- I did, - Tyrion walked towards the pole and sat next to his brother.  
\- So here we are.  
\- Here we are.  
They didn’t speak for a few minutes, then Tyrion sighed.  
\- Why, Jaime?  
\- You know why.  
\- Tell me.  
\- I can’t… I just can’t think of her dying alone.  
\- Who? – asked Tyrion.  
\- What do you mean, ‘who’?  
\- Who can’t you think of dying alone? Cersei or your lady knight?  
\- Go on, brother, tell me that I am pathetic, hateful, that I ruined her reputation and broke her heart. I did. I know I did, you don’t have to remind me, but death is a little more serious, don’t you think? They will kill Cersei, do you understand?  
\- But they will kill Brienne too.  
\- What? How much have you had to drink today, brother?  
\- Jaime, are you an idiot or are you just pretending to be one? She vouched for you.  
\- So?  
\- Do you even understand what vouching implies? That who vouched for a traitor shall pay the price a traitor would.  
\- No, - Jaime paused and shook his head. – No, it can’t be. She saved Sansa’s life, she…  
\- And that is the only reason she has not been executed. Yet.  
\- Where is she?  
\- In a dark cell in Winterfell, I assume, awaiting the execution.  
\- No, Tyrion, tell me you are lying. Tell me.  
\- I’m not. She told Sansa the morning after you left, she surrendered her sword and has been imprisoned ever since.  
\- How could Sansa?  
\- She is in charge of the North now. She has to justify her decisions to her people. Lady Brienne vouched for the Kingslayer, the Kingslayer was allowed to live and stay in the castle, and then he rode south knowing everything there is to know about the Northern army and Daenerys's forces. Tell me, could any ruler spare the lady’s life and hope that the people would understand? And not just any people, the Northerners? Taking the black would be an alternative, but not for a woman.  
\- And Pod just let them take her?  
\- She thinks she deserves the punishment and she made Podrick swear he would accept it too. She wants her father to adopt him and make him the next Evenstar.  
\- Can you do anything? – Jaime was pleading now, - Anything at all?  
\- I cannot. You, on the other hand, can.  
\- You know perfectly well that your fucking queen will not hear a word from me. The only audience I can expect to be granted would be with her pet dragon.  
\- If I were you, I would prefer not to meet her dragon.  
\- Then what?  
\- There will be a horse waiting for you. You will ride to Winterfell, surrender and give this to Sansa, - Tyrion took a small roll of parchment from the inside pocket of his coat. – Both of you will be pardoned, exiled from the mainland and will have to spend the rest of your days on Tarth.  
\- And Sansa will do that?  
\- Yes. If you manage to get to Winterfell on time.  
Jaime lowered his head.  
\- What about Cersei?  
\- She will most likely die.  
\- She is with child.  
\- How do you know Brienne isn’t?  
\- What? – Jaime blinked and went pale.  
\- I asked how can you know that Lady Brienne is not with child.  
\- I don’t, I… is she?  
\- I do not know. But she is a young, strong and healthy woman, and your seed, dear brother, has a history of being very strong.  
\- What do I do? – Jaime asked weakly. – What do I do, brother?  
\- You choose. It is a difficult choice, but life is about difficult choices. You have to make it at least once in your life.  
\- Are you implying I haven’t?  
\- I am not implying, I am saying it.  
\- I chose to set you free, if you remember. Against the will of both our sister and our father.  
\- It wasn’t a choice, it was sneaking behind their backs. I appreciate it highly, don’t get me wrong, but it wasn’t as if you had to choose between my life and Cersei’s life.  
\- That would be impossible.  
\- That would be quite possible, and we both know whose life you would have chosen.  
\- I left Cersei to fight for Winterfell.  
\- Ah, but it wasn’t a choice either, was it? Weren’t you telling yourself that you just had to fulfill a promise you’d made? You made it easy for yourself. You didn’t admit even to yourself that you were really leaving Cersei.  
\- You want me to choose who dies, Cersei or Brienne? It is… cruel. No, it is worse, it is torture.  
\- Perhaps. But you have this choice. There will be a horse, as I said, to take you to Winterfell, and the paperwork that would give the two of you the right to go to Tarth. And there will be a boat at the exit of one of the tunnels under the Red Keep, I will give you a map. The boat would take you and Cersei to Essos.  
\- You can’t do this to me. You can’t. Just give me to the fucking dragon.  
\- That would be too easy, wouldn’t it, brother? And they would both die. You can try to save one of them.  
Jaime did not respond.  
\- Here is the letter to Sansa. Here is the map of the tunnel.  
Tyrion put the papers next to Jaime, stood up and hugged his brother awkwardly.  
\- In about two hours, the guards will be changing. A man will come to remove your chains. He will give you your sword and a bag with some food. Do not ask him anything and do not tell him anything.  
\- I can’t, - Jaime shook his head. – I can’t.  
\- You can and you will. And… I love you, big brother.  
\- I cannot say the same at the moment, - Jaime sneered.  
\- You are being sarcastic again, I take it as a good sign, - Tyrion smiled uneasily and walked out of the tent. 

Two hours. He had two hours to make his choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it to let my anger out and I know it isn't a masterpiece. Sorry about that.
> 
> Also, I am kind of sad that I cannot attach a poll to this fic and let the readers vote for one of the possible endings, but you can let me know in the comments what ending seems more plausible and in-character to you.


End file.
